Here comes the sun
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Para "A Beatle Contest". En la vida de Jasper Whitlock no había luz, sólo una larga y tendenciosa cadena de oscuridad, hasta que apareció Alice... el sol en su oscura galaxia personal...


**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: Here comes the sun.**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Mademoiselle K.**  
**Pareja: Alice/Jasper.**  
**Número de palabras: 2405**  
**Rating/Advertencias: K+ (Gente con criterio formado, supongo…)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, así como ciertas partes del libro "Eclipse", del cual he sacado algunas citas. Lo mismo con las canciones mencionadas, pertenecen a aquel fantástico cuarteto de Liverpool, yo sólo las adapté a mi historia.**

**Summary: En la vida de Jasper Whitlock no había luz, sólo una larga y tendenciosa cadena de oscuridad, hasta que apareció Alice... el sol en su oscura galaxia personal...  
**

**Here comes the sun.**

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Un miserable... eso es lo que era, no siempre lo había sido pero en los últimos años en eso me había transformado, las drogas me tenían tapado, el alcohol me había alejado de todos, y las malas compañías me habían sumido en una constante de oscuridad en la que no parecía salir, hasta que apareció Alice…

_Alice._

Ella siempre dice –y lo sigue sosteniendo- que fui yo quien llegó a su vida, yo digo que ella cual musa inspiradora llegó a la mía trayendo su luz y las ganas de permanecer; Alice siempre ha sido mi luz, mi sol… suele decir también que ambos somos soles, yo creo que sólo un ser tan perfecto como ella lo es, ¿y yo? el pequeño planeta anexado a su increíble magnetismo…

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, era un día lluvioso y acababa de abandonar un bar luego de gastarme todo el dinero en más alcohol del que mi cuerpo pudiese soportar, la intensidad del agua caída me hizo desistir en el intento de llegar a la pocilga en que vivía, por lo que desvié hacia una cafetería de mal aspecto que encontré en el camino, me senté en la barra y fue cuando me percaté que no tenía dinero ni siquiera para una taza de café, fue en ese instante cuando sentí su presencia, volteé la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, de pie junto a mi, observándome de una manera que nadie lo había hecho, tal cantidad de expresión en ese par de ojos que fui completamente preso de su mirada, y no era sólo su presencia, ella sonreía, me sonreía a mi…

"_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"._ Dijo, parpadeé un montón de veces, confundido, había bebido tanto que bien podría estar mi mente jugándome una mala pasada con aquella maravillosa visión; _"Lo siento, señorita"_, fue todo lo que salió de mi boca en ese momento, me encontraba demasiado alucinado con su presencia, si estaba imaginándola, bien podía emborracharme cien veces más con tal de volver a verla.

Ella tendió su mano hacia mi en señal de saludo y me vi estrechándola sin poder controlar mis actos, sintiendo simplemente que era lo que tenía que hacer, ella volvió a sonreír y me vi sonriendo también…

Quisiera decir que recuerdo que sucedió después pero no lo hago… el alcohol se encargó de borrar todo resquicio de memoria y lo siguiente que supe fue el haber despertado en mi cama. Abrí los ojos de manera perezosa tratando de acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana, me volteé y por poco caigo de la cama al verla ahí junto a mi… era la chica de la cafetería… recuerdo haber entrado un poco en pánico, aunque no demasiado, dentro de lo miserable que era también estaba el despertarme frecuentemente con desconocidas a mi lado, claro que generalmente al despertar no se encontraban con sus ojos fijos en mi como aquella.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Su voz era aguda y cantarina, asentí en silencio mientras trataba de forzar mi mente para recordar algo de la noche anterior; sin ningún tipo de disimulo levanté las tapas para ver si me encontraba vestido, sorprendió verme con las mismas ropa de la noche anterior, volví a mirarla a ella.

- No nos acostamos anoche…- añadió la chica apoyando la cabeza en su mano y sujetando todo su peso en su costado, la admiré unos segundos, había algo especial y diferente que parecía expeler toda ella, algo que me hacía sentir extrañamente… calmado.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó anoche?- pregunté finalmente.

- Estabas borracho, me ofrecí para traerte a casa… has dormido casi quince horas…

No me sorprendió aquello, habían días en que los dormía completamente, la resaca no me permitía hacer nada más. Restregué mis manos contra mi rostro tratando de despabilar.

- Yo… lo siento… no recuerdo demasiado de anoche…

Volví a sorprenderme cuando escuché una exquisita y cristalina risa, incluso la cama se removió un poco bajo su gesto.

- Era de esperar, Jasper…

El sonido nada disimulado de mi estómago interrumpió la pequeña plática.

- ¿Te parece si desayunamos? También tengo hambre…

La vi levantarse de la cama de un salto y encaminarse rápida hacia mi baño, oí el grifo abrirse y el agua correr mientras la voz aguda de la chica canturreaba algo ininteligible, fue sólo entonces cuando mi cabeza comenzó a ordenar las ideas, me levanté de la cama bruscamente y lo lamenté, mi cerebro pareció dar una vuelta de 360 grados.

- Espera…- logré articular al verla salir del baño.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que…

No seguí la pregunta, después de todo ella me había traído a casa y hasta el momento no parecía querer asaltarme, asesinarme ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no podía concebir que aquella mujer tan despampanante y atractiva me tratase como si me conociese de toda la vida.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella acercándose a mi.

Mentiría si digo que no sentí mi sangre correr por las venas como nunca antes con su sola presencia.

- Te lo he dicho… te había estado esperando…

- ¿A mi? ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

Ella sonrió quedamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Nunca has escuchado la canción de los Beatles "Hey Jude"?

Abrí los ojos mientras mi cabeza tenía grandes problemas para conectar pensamientos, y las preguntas bizarras de la perfecta extraña sólo lograban confundirme más.

- Claro que si…- respondí sin entender qué tenía que ver eso.

- Pues deberías escuchar mejor la letra…- replicó ella mientras se acercaba más a mi.- Ahora dúchate y luego desayunaremos…

No supe cómo ni por qué, pero le hice caso, aunque ya a la salida de la ducha el pensamiento que todo se trataba de un sueño o de los severos efectos de alguna extraña droga que me hubiese ocurrido tomar, se había sentado en mi cabeza, no tenía otra explicación. Salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba ella, nuevamente sonriéndome, no entendía por qué parecía feliz de verme, ¿por qué alguien habría estado feliz de verme cuando era una completa lacra social? No había hecho nada bueno con mi vida y no tenía nada bueno que entregar a nadie.

Tampoco comprendí cómo es que terminé sentado en una cafetería –de mucho mejor aspecto que la de la noche anterior- junto a aquella extraña chica, aún seguía tan conmocionado que el trayecto hacia dicho local había sido en completo silencio, quizás el hecho que ella no hubiese soltado mi mano en todo el camino es lo que había provocado mi mutismo absoluto, sobre todo porque había algo en ese contacto que me hacía sentir completo y… algo más… una sensación que no creí volver a experimentar, y que no podía definir con claridad.

Café con leche y tostadas para mi, té de canela y rosquillas para ella, en un principio se había ofrecido a pagar todo, por suerte antes de salir del apartamento había encontrado un arrugado billete de diez dólares en el bolsillo de uno de mis pantalones, al menos podría pagar mi propio desayuno, aún cuando luego no tuviese para nada más.

Aún revolvía las cucharadas de azúcar en mi taza cuando alcé la vista hacia ella, no conocía su nombre pero no sabía que tan descortés sería preguntárselo a esas alturas, era un estúpido patán miserable y adicto, pero alguna vez había sido un chico como cualquiera…educado y correcto… alguna vez había sido un hombre normal, de esos que cuando ves en la calle sabes que luego usarán corbata y un maletín para ir a sus oficinas en grandes coches…

Increíble como la vida te golpea o como tú decides golpear a tu propio destino y mutilarlo…

- Por cierto, soy Alice…

Y aquella frase fue como abrirle el paso a parte de algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior, su aparición en la cafetería, su pequeña mano tomando la mía… y entonces sonreí. Repetí su nombre en mi mente unas cuantas veces mientras la observaba beber de su té, y me prometí que aquella no sería la última vez que Alice pasaría conmigo.

El desayuno terminó demasiado pronto para mi propio gusto, aunque en realidad fue más un almuerzo, eran las dos y media de la tarde cuando Alice y yo tomábamos nuestro "desayuno" en una diminuta cafetería del centro de Filadelfia. Nos paramos a la salida del local, en medio de la acera, estrujaba mi cerebro para decirle que no se fuera tan pronto, de hecho para decirle que no se fuera nunca… había algo en su mirada, en su graciosa vocecilla de niña, en su cabello disparado hacia todas partes, en la manera en que su cálida y diminuta mano tomaba la mía…

- Alice…

Ella sólo sonrió mientras sus dedos volvían a tocar los míos. _Calma… _Eso era lo que me transmitía.

- Tranquilo… ahora que nos hemos encontrado no te dejaré…

Y no saben cómo esas palabras fueron un bálsamo que apaciguó todo lo atormentado que me sentía en esos momentos…

Y la vi marchar, bajo la promesa que ella iría a visitarme a mi apartamento… Esa noche no bebí, por primera vez en muchos meses ni una sola gota de alcohol entró en mi cuerpo, con el cigarrillo fue otra historia… pero lo circunstancial es que Alice no abandonó mis pensamientos durante toda esa noche, repasé una y mil veces los recuerdos de nuestro encuentro y pronto me vi dando vueltas mi apartamento para encontrar algún mísero billete para ir a algún ciber –café a escuchar la dichosa canción de los Beatles que me había mencionado.

Dos dólares y veinticinco minutos después me hallaba frente a un destartalado computador tecleando en el buscador lo que quería oír, había tenido que recorrer varios locales antes de encontrar un computador con parlantes. Cerré los ojos al minuto de poner _play_ y escuchar la bendita canción, no pude evitar la sonrisa enorme conforme la canción avanzaba, ¿era la manera de Alice para decirme que ella era la mujer para mi? ¿o es que ella se catalogaba como la "Jude" de la letra? Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía igualmente agradable. Me asusté un poco al darme cuenta que yo ya sabía que aquella extraña y fascinante mujer había logrado conectar conmigo como nunca nadie lo había hecho…

Curiosa la manera de expresarse había tenido Alice, y curioso que entre mi completa desinformación ante cualquier tema referente a música, precisamente los Beatles fuesen el único grupo que conociera medianamente bien… recuerdos de tardes familiares y reuniones que hacía muchos años había dejado atrás…

Esa noche dormí… y como nunca antes lo había hecho, con la esperanza de despertar para "un día siguiente"… Aunque Alice no apareció tan pronto como yo lo hubiese deseado, tardó exactamente cuatro días en volver a mi apartamento, para entonces yo casi volvía sumirme en mi oscuridad habitual, había vuelto a beber y volvía a tener una resaca en que sentía mi cabeza partida en dos, su mirada de preocupación sobre mi me hizo sentir aún peor…

Nos sentamos en el viejo sillón de mi desordenado y pequeño living, la escena era francamente lúgubre: cortinas viejísimas en la ventana, cajas de comida vacías, unas cuantas botellas esparcidas por el lugar además de otras cosas… mi apartamento reflejaba mi estado interior: un completo caos de putrefacción y miseria… ¿Por qué aquella divina criatura insistía en venir a mi?

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say, it's alright_

Pero Alice era mi sol… en mi propia galaxia ella lo era… y bastó un solo día con ella para desear no alejarme jamás de su luz… la misma ventana de aquella pequeña salita me parecía mucho más luminosa ahora que ella se encontraba ahí.

_- Parece como si la luz no hubiese existido durante años… _

Volví a escuchar su risa ante mis palabras y me pareció aún más gloriosa que la primera vez.

- ¿Así que te gustan los Beatles?

¿Volvíamos a hablar de los Beatles? No sabía por qué terminábamos hablando de temas tan triviales, en vez de enfocarnos en cosas más trascendentales, como su lugar de residencia, si tenía familia, o por qué insistía en juntarse conmigo… Asentí con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- A mi también…- añadió.

Me sobresalté un poco al sentir su mano nuevamente en contacto con la mía y su pequeño y delicado cuerpo apoyado en mi costado, el calor de su piel traspasaba mi cuerpo dándome un conforte insospechado…

No supe cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos así, ambos sentados en ese viejo sillón, sin hablar, sintiendo sólo nuestras respiraciones, hasta que Alice se decidió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Me dejarás sanar tus heridas?

Tardé unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? No vale la pena…- repliqué.

Y fueron sus ojos a los que me enfrenté seguidamente de su hermoso rostro con esos ciertos matices infantiles y mirada curiosa.

- Porque yo creo en ti, Jasper…

Y no se por qué, pero le creí, después de tantos años de oscuridad y abandono de cualquier atisbo de esperanza, las palabras de Alice abrieron una pequeña grieta en aquella habitación oscura de mi mente y un pequeño rallo de sol se abrió para mi, Alice había llegado a mi vida y yo sólo podía estar y sentirme bien por ello.

Bajé el rostro y admiré sus delicadas facciones, ella continuaba tomando mi mano, acerqué mi frente a la suya y la sentí respirar más fuerte, su cálido aliento llego a mi rostro, sonreí.

- ¿Vas a besarme Jasper Whitlock?

Sonreí ante lo bizarra de la situación, ella parecía conocer todo de mi, inclusive mi apellido y yo apenas conocía su nombre… aún cuando mi instinto me decía que de aquella mujer conocía ya mucho más, me parecía que podía ver a través de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie…

- Eso depende…- respondí sujetando la base de su cuello con mis manos y volteando mi cuerpo hacia ella para facilitar mi tarea.- ¿me aseguras que eres real?

Otra sonrisa deslumbrante que removió todos sus cortos cabellos y de paso todo mi interior. La respuesta a mi pregunta fueron unos tibios y finos labios sobre los míos…

Y desde entonces no hubo otros labios para besar… jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nota de la autora: Algo pasa con mi cerebro que cuando me animo a postular a concursos es la pareja de Alice y Jasper la que inmediatamente viene a mi mente… no hay otra… supongo que esta es una extraña manera de poner su primer encuentro, pero simplemente así salió… escuchar **_**Here comes the sun**_** fue la encargada de lo que acaban de leer, por supuesto también hago mención a **_**Hey Jude**_**, porque no pude evitarlo… los Beatles están entre mis grupos favoritos y me pareció lindo escribir inspirada en algunas de sus canciones...**

**Espero les haya gustado leer esto tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^**

**Voten por mi cuando sea la votación! jajajajajaja**

**Un besazo, gracias por leerme.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: a mis lectoras fieles que lean esto, sí, estoy siendo una irresponsable a medias con mi tratamiento... pero voy mejorando notablemente... de todas formas mi cabeza explotará porque hay mucha inspiración para escribir y necesito hacerlo D: xD las amo (L)  
**


End file.
